


早就跟你说过不能小瞧国王的肚腩肉

by Hyperspace



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspace/pseuds/Hyperspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur怀孕梗，某一天越来越大的肚腩肉被证实是因为他怀孕了。</p>
<p>One day Gaius told Arthur he is not growing fat but pregnated. ( Have had told you not to underestimate your belly meat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	早就跟你说过不能小瞧国王的肚腩肉

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢Sad but true和我讨论剧情，给我细节上的建议。

Merlin在给Arthur的皮带打第二个新孔的时候，Arthur装模作样的捏着自己的肚腩肉问Merlin：“你说，我最近是不是长胖了？”

“没有，殿下，你的身材真是再标准不过了！”Merlin机智的回答，眨眨眼露出一口白牙，眼睛眯成一道缝，他希望Arthur满意他的回答。

“Merlin，你这是在敷衍我。”Arthur嘟嚷着撅起嘴，怏怏不乐的打量着自己肚皮上很明显的一圈，“好吧，我承认我可能是真的腰变粗了……不要对我摇头！我可是一个诚实的人！不过千万不要小瞧它哦，他可不是肚腩肉，摸起来这么硬，说不定是肌肉呢？”

Merlin很能够理解Arthur美好而善良的愿望，可是谁家的肌肉长成这样！

当然这些他是不会告诉Arthur的，他可是一个体贴的男仆，后来他偷偷跑到Gaius那里神秘兮兮的打听：“你能不能配制一些……无毒副作用的减肥药？我想Arthur需要一些，否则他就得重新换一条皮带了。才刚刚两周不到的时间，他的肚子就又大了一圈！”

“你在说什么，Merlin？”Gaius挑起一边眉毛，瞪大眼睛，“这不合理，正常饮食的话Arthur是不可能突然增肥的，他是不是身体出现了一些状况？”

“也许，是烤鸡之神在报复他呢？”Merlin笑嘻嘻的打量自己“骨感”的身材，他对此非常满意，“恩，我觉得你的确应该去亲眼见证一下他现在的肥胖度。”

于是Gaius立即就去了，Merlin站在旁边，眼睁睁看着他对不明真相的Arthur一阵摆弄，却一言不发，Merlin开始有些担心——Gaius的表情仿佛见了鬼一样，不停的对自己挤眉弄眼。

“我的身体有什么问题吗？Gaius，直说无妨。”Arthur疑惑不解的望着Gaius，Gaius开始打量自己的肚子，还把耳朵贴到自己的肚皮上敲敲打打。听到Arthur这样问自己，他忍不住倒吸一口冷气，战战兢兢的后退到Merlin身边。

“殿下，我想恐怕……”

“嗯？”Arthur继续不知情的叉着腰、捏着自己的肚腩肉，表情小天使一样天真，“恐怕怎么？”

“恐怕你怀孕了。”

 *    *    *    *

Arthur怀孕真是一件丧心病狂的事情，作为当事人的他在确认Gaius没有说谎、自己真的怀了一个宝宝之后，当即一蹬腿就晕了过去。Merlin精疲力尽的将Arthur拖上床，Gaius给他闻了闻药膏，他终于激灵一下醒了过来，望着Merlin的惊诧表情让他无障碍回忆起他长出驴耳朵时的模样，比起那时，凄惨更甚。

“这件事情，不要告诉任何人！”Gaius将Arthur托付给Merlin，决定自己暂且离开的时候，Arthur歇斯底里的摇晃着Merlin的肩膀，“Gaius，你一定要帮帮我啊！”

Gaius也很无奈，他知道这一定是因为某种魔法，但是他不知道那是什么，他从来没有在某本书里看见过，也许是书上都未曾记载过的古老魔法，也可能是某位巫师刚刚创造出来的新技术——为了解决长期征战之后的人口不足。

他怀疑这次自己是否能够最终破解魔法，而令人更为担忧的是Arthur的肚腩正一天天大了起来，而里面躺着一个正在发育的小baby——这真是太糟糕了。

 *    *    *    *

几天之后，Arthur开始有了妊娠反应，不论Merlin做出再好喝的汤，他都不怎么有胃口。有时候吃到一半就全部又吐掉了，吐完了还忍不住干呕。Merlin连忙扶着Arthur的肩膀拍了又拍，解下自己的口水兜想给Arthur擦擦嘴，却又被Arthur嫌弃的眼神给吓得收了回去。

“我没事Merlin，你给我走开，别呆在这里。”Arthur尴尬的把Merlin从身边推开，Merlin装作什么都没有发生，但他知道他是害羞了。他又勉强吞了几口汤，丢下餐具就要离开。

“但是你需要补充营养，Arthur。”Merlin不依不饶的端着盘子跟在Arthur身后，“你现在可是一个人吃两个人的饭，Gaius说今天做的这些你必须全部都吃掉才行。”

“闭嘴，Merlin！”Arthur恶狠狠的拍开Merlin手中的盘子，粘稠的汤汁全都洒在了Merlin的身上，“我不需要你来管教我，我可是你的主人！”

Merlin认命的叹了一口气，自从怀孕之后他的脾气就变得很不好，Gaius说那是正常的孕期综合症，自己一定要事事顺着他，于是Merlin破天荒成了一个模范男仆，对Arthur任劳任怨。

过了一会儿，Arthur闷闷不乐的打量着自己的肚子，问Merlin：“我现在的样子看上去是不是特别蠢？”

“当然没有！”Merlin摇头如拨浪鼓，“殿下，你要相信Gaius一定会想出解决办法的，在此之前你一定要保持心情愉悦，尽量减少打骂我的次数，不要——”Merlin伸出一根手指，撅起嘴对Arthur摆了摆，“不要为了我这样无足轻重的小男仆，动了你的胎气。”

请求无效，Arthur已经蹙起眉，怒火中烧的瞪着Merlin了：“你在说什么？”

“我是说保护好你的身体！国王殿下！保证您的饮食！”Merlin绽放出菊花般的微笑，恨不得拿自己的酒窝兜住Arthur气急败坏的大脑袋，“骑士必须要有强健的体魄，来和敌人们战斗！”

“骑士不会怀孕，”Arthur灰心丧气的垂下头，每一块肌肉都松弛了下来，“我真是丢尽了Pendragon家的脸。”

“其实，至今为止还没有除我和Gaius以外的其他人会发现你怀孕了，而我和Gaius会替你保守秘密的。”Merlin谄媚的上前一步，告诉自己劝诫Camelot的国王重新振作起来，就在此一举，“他们只会觉得你变胖了一点——”说到这里，Arthur的眉头又不悦的皱了起来，Merlin纠正，“只有一点点。所以，我想，你也许觉得有必要自己亲自主持Camelot的大小事务？”

“哦，这正是我所担心的问题，”Arthur猛一拍大腿，“真难想象像我这样勤政爱民的国王已经三天没有参加朝廷会议了！哦，Merlin……他们不会发现吧？”

“绝对不会的，殿下。因为我替你准备了一个非常重要的东西！”Merlin说着，从Arthur的衣柜里拿出一根Uther曾经用过的皮带，这腰围足够Arthur坚持很长一段时间了。

 *    *    *    *

说来也怪，自从Arthur决定装成什么都没发生，将“当Camelot称职的国王”作为自己的产前运动之后，他的孕吐减轻了很多，心情也变得好了一些。唯一变得更加糟糕的，还是他的皮带：当Uther的皮带孔也终于被玩坏之后，Arthur不得不绝望的发现自己的肚腩已经尺寸可观，他走路的时候，看不见自己的脚尖了。

他确定自己影影约约听见骑士团们在背后喊他“肥瑟”，但是Merlin坚持说他们绝对没有，他们甚至没有发现Arthur的身材发生过任何的变化。

“没有，没有，我们绝对没有！”Gwaine和Leon两人正巧路过此地，Merlin还特别喊他们作证，他们异口同声的点头如捣蒜，“肥瑟殿下，您的肚腩看上去标准极了！”

Arthur觉得自己快要把肚子气炸，又忽然想起自己的肚子炸不炸已经没什么区别，只能打落牙齿和血吞，和他们一起投入上演舞台剧“皇帝的新衣”。

 *    *    *    *

只是可怜的Merlin，Arthur把他撒不完都火都烧在了Merlin头上。

“Merlin，我的衣服腰围太小了，快去帮我改大一点，不然我明天会议穿什么！”

“Merlin，我怎么觉得这些天腿这么酸呢，快来帮我按摩按摩，不要偷懒，按重一点！”

“Merlin，我的堕胎药你怎么还没给我拿过来啊？我的肚子都快变得跟西瓜一样圆了！”

Merlin听到Arthur的使唤，只能苦哈哈的去Gaius那里拿“堕胎药”。这是Gaius用来暂时稳住Arthur情绪的做法，忽悠他只要坚持天天服用，肚腩就会一天天小下去，可是那哪里是什么堕胎药，明明就是镇定作用的药水而已。

“Gaius，你确定这样真的没问题吗？”Merlin其实还是很担心Arthur的身体的，“再过一两个星期他就再也没有裤子也没有内裤穿了，到时候该怎么办啊！”

“Merlin，这件事你不用多加担心，”Gaius不紧不慢的回答他，底气十足，他拂了拂衣袖，叹了口气，“到时候，就让我来替国王殿下接生吧！”

Gaius惊诧的围观着Merlin使劲把自己的脑袋往门框上磕，笃、笃、笃。

 *    *    *    *

Merlin回到Arthur寝宫的时候，Arthur正双手撑着腰、挺着一个大肚子在窗口忧郁的看风景，Merlin也觉得很心酸，身为有史以来“号称”最伟大的魔法师，他并不是没有努力想要找到解决方法，但是他还是失败了。那天晚上，他因为愧疚而辗转难眠，于是默默从床上爬起来一针一线的为Arthur做了一件礼物。

“殿下，我为您做了一件肚托，我想你应该能够用得上。”Merlin从口袋里掏出那个不太像话的手工。

“我才不想要什么肚托！我要我的堕胎药！堕胎药！！！天哪……”Arthur抓狂的从窗口转过身来，他的眼眶有些湿润，头发也乱乱的，Merlin安抚着拍拍他的肩膀，喂他喝下堕胎药。

“对不起Merlin，你知道我的情绪经常失控。”Arthur喝了药，感觉心绪平静多了，“你刚刚说什么？”

“是肚托，我的殿下。”Merlin展开那块皱巴巴的布料，对Arthur比划着，“用这个挂在脖子上，再托住腹部，就不会觉得肚子坠坠的那么难受了。”

Merlin的话真的很贴心，他笑的也很甜，几乎把情绪敏感的孕夫Arthur感动了。Arthur从来没有听过这种东西，他觉得很新鲜，尽管一秒钟之后他就反应过来自己的新鲜感是多么的丢人，然后他注意到那块布料似曾相识，三角形形状的大小——

“Merlin，你用了你的口水兜！”Arthur绝望而虚弱的指出，“算我求求你了，放过它！或者放过我！”

“不要以貌取人Arthur，”Merlin不满的指责，坚持要替Arthur穿上这件肚托，“事实上我有很多块口水兜，给你做这个只用了一块全新的而已，不用替我，或者替它担心。”

说着，他帮助Arthur脱下衣服，贴身穿好肚托，又重新穿上衣服，还将露出来的布料掖进领口和下摆里面。

“我不用，Merlin……住手，Merlin！”Arthur中途一直都在抵死反抗穿上这个愚蠢的装备，但等到Merlin替他穿好之后，他沉默了，低头打量四周，随即抬头用诡异的眼神凝视着Merlin的双眼，Merlin正无辜的眨巴眨巴着眼睛，“喂，Merlin……这感觉不错！我已经好几个月没有觉得我的腹部这样轻盈过了！我觉得我现在就可以重新穿上我的盔甲，和骑士团大战三百回合！”

“也许殿下你去监督他们大战三百回合更加合适？”Merlin小心翼翼的建议着，“不然我觉得你的那匹马会挺可怜的。”

 *    *    *    *

于是Arthur就捧着个大肚子去旁观骑士团训练了，旁观不说，还要对他们指指点点。

“Mordred，你的这套动作不标准啊！看我示范给你看——哼，哼，哈，嘿。”

Mordred是个很乖巧的孩子，他什么都没有说。Merlin站在一旁都有点替Arthur感到丢脸，听说怀孕会影响智商，没想到真有此事。于是训练结束之后，Merlin找了机会溜进帐篷里，委婉的表达了希望大家快点把这件事忘掉的愿望。

“Merlin，说真的这件事我们办不到，因为我们都开始期待我们即将出生的小王子了，”Gwaine坚定的摇头，拍了拍身旁Percival的背，“Percival这几天都偷偷在房间里给孩子做小皮鞋，鹿皮还是我和他一起去打来的。”

“哦，天哪。”Merlin于心不忍的捂住耳朵，“拜托你们别再说了，Arthur绝对不会把那个孩子生下来的！不会！”

“但是你不能否认Camelot未来的小王子一定长的非常可爱：亮闪闪的金发，大大的蓝眼睛，皮肤像雪一样白，被Arthur抱在怀里喂奶……”Leon的脑洞开得很大，简直越说越离谱。

Merlin挥挥手，散去空气中逐渐成型的幻想小气泡：“我想到最后我才是抱孩子的那个，Arthur这个蠢货一定只会躺在床上坐月子，等我给他送大补汤。”

 *    *    *    *

直到最后，骑士们还是一致答应要替Merlin将这件事隐瞒到底，但是某一天Arthur在捧着肚子回去的路上，走着走着自己也开始怀疑：他们真的没有发现这件事？

就在这时，Arthur遇见了走廊那头迎面走来的Morgana，Morgana穿着一件收腰的新衣服，这让她的身影看起来袅娜多姿，而逐渐逼近她的宝贝弟弟，看起来好像一个不堪重负、即将坠毁的小行星。

“哟，肥瑟，好久不见！”Morgana打量了Arthur一眼，娇艳红唇微微上扬，露出一个让Arthur咬牙切齿的幸灾乐祸的笑容，“听说你快生了？感觉怎样？”

Arthur简直气得要发疯，蹒跚的奔跑离开这位可怕的姐姐，然后不幸的是，他又在这条走廊上遇到了Gwen。

“Hey，Arthur。”Gwen笑得还是挺甜美的，甚至没有表示出惊讶，看来她早就知道了，但至少保持了沉默，Arthur回报给她一个感激的笑容。

“我是真的很抱歉看到你这样辛苦的样子，Arthur。”Gwen体贴的用衣袖替Arthur抹去额角的汗水，“如果孩子真的是Merlin的，我想你应该和他说清楚……虽然Merlin是我的朋友，但是我还是很不赞同他这种不负责任的态度。”

Arthur感激的笑容僵硬在了脸上，他觉得自己看上去一定蠢透了，因为他咧开的嘴还是歪着的，露出两颗白生生的门牙。

What the fuck！

 *    *    *    *

“Merlin怎么可能是孩子他爹呢？”Arthur严肃的自言自语，“他看起来就像女孩子一样，而且我们之间也没有发生什么——吧？”

Arthur不知道是自己的脑袋当真不够用，还是事情从一开始就变得逻辑复杂，他发现自己和Merlin之间的那点破事儿真是越思考越混乱。

首先，平白无故，自己怎么就怀孕了呢？其次，怀孕也就算了，Merlin这个平时只会泡酒馆的懒虫忽然对自己照顾有加，还给他做了肚托……不就显得他很心虚么？最重要的是，他们到底有没有发生过什么？

Merlin对自己究竟是怎么想的？

Arthur想不起来了，又不好意思直接问Merlin。也不是毫无可能性，有好几次他们在外面过夜，并且都喝醉了，谁知道当时发生了什么！

谁也不能阻止孕夫想入非非，但问题是一旦大脑里冒出了这样的念头，就怎么都止不住，不停的盘旋着，也不能解释，否则越描越黑。Arthur看Merlin的眼神、表情以及一举一动，都觉得可疑。

“Merlin？”某天Arthur终于忍不住开口，那时Merlin正在给他的肚子上抹橄榄油，为了防止他肚子上长出妊娠纹，“你是不是有什么事情在瞒着我？”

“殿下？”Merlin没听懂，朝Arthur装无辜的挤了挤眼，这下误会更深了，“我不知道你在说什么？”

“你不觉得这件事很奇怪么，Merlin。”Arthur在床上躺好，Merlin拿枕头垫在Arthur的腰上，他拉着Merlin的皮带不让他离开，质问，“平白无故，我一个人怎么可能怀上个孩子！Merlin你今天一定要给我解释清楚！别以为你能骗过我！”

产前综合症的显著症状，Gaius早就提醒过他了，尤其是他这种没有“另一半”安慰的孕夫，心理失衡吧，发生这种情况实在算不上严重。

但是Merlin真的不确定自己是否要提醒他：你一个男人，平白无故怀上孩子，这本来就不正常吧？

后来他改主意了，他想：也许是上天眷顾Camelot也说不定？Arthur这回的孩子没有了的话，也指不定下次什么时候才能再有孩子了。让他去和其他女人生……其实也是分分钟的事，也许她们还等着排队，但是自己却不甘心……所以这一胎，千万要保护好！

Merlin感觉自己这回是坐实了亲爹的罪名，妥妥儿的。

 *    *    *    *

Arthur挺着大肚子过了整整30周之后，终于到了要临盆的日子。

那天Merlin起得特别早，在Gaius的指示下准备好了一切，国王要生小王子，这件事来不得半点马虎。当然啦，这一切都是保密进行的，至少对Arthur是这么说的。

Arthur的身体强壮，外加Merlin在他怀胎期间照顾有加，所以整个过程进行的尚算顺利。一想到马上就能摆脱这个让人头疼的肚腩了，Arthur的心情也难得的愉快，唯一让Arthur不能容忍的就是，他得对着Gaius的大脸打开双腿。

“Arthur，你真棒！”Merlin在一旁握住他的手，“现在，把宝宝用力向外推！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”国王的寝宫里响起撕心裂肺的惨叫，“Merlin——”

“Arthur，别怕，我在这里！”Merlin紧紧的架住了Arthur的双臂，好让Arthur更好的使上力气。

其他的侍卫和宫女们，都提前让他们放假或者赶出附近了，唯独留下Arthur的骑士团们不愿意离开，心急如焚的在“产房”外踱步。

“Long live the King，Long live the King！”Merlin影影约约听见外面有人在齐声这样喊着，默默为Arthur祈祷，Arthur已经彻底翻成白眼了，只知道死死抓着Merlin的胳膊。

终于——

一声啼哭。

Camelot的小王子在一番挣扎后诞生了。

“Arthur，你做到了！”Merlin感动的不知道说什么好，上前死死的抱住Arthur。

“Merlin……”Arthur虚弱的长舒一口气，喊着Merlin的名字，金发汗湿着贴在额头上，Merlin觉得Arthur从来没有像今天这样有魅力过。

“这实在是太好了，”Merlin体贴的替Arthur整理乱发，用毯子将Arthur包裹住，“从今以后你就不用这样辛苦了，Arthur，我真高兴。”

“不用挺着肚子让人笑话，也不用被别人叫肥瑟了……”Arthur又喜又悲，哭笑不得，“Merlin，你没有这样叫过我吧？”

“我？”Merlin紧张的愣住，随即矢口否认，“没有没有，我才不叫你肥瑟呢，我就叫你大菜头，royal idiot，二瑟什么的……”

Gaius在清洗孩子，骑士们已经一窝蜂的涌进来想要看看Camelot王子的模样，可是——

“奇怪，明明是Arthur的孩子，头发怎么就不是黄色，反倒是黑色的呢？”Elyan首先发现了问题所在，“而且这头发长真快啊，平刘海都是天生的！”

“而且他的脸长得很长啊，嘴唇也是上下一样厚厚的两片，怎么都觉得像某个人……”Leon也来凑热闹。

“让我看看，”Gwaine拽着Percival上前，抱住小王子仔细打量，“天哪！这小飞象一样的耳朵！还原度好高！”

“Merlin，你确定这不是你的儿子？”忍耐多时的Mordred终于找到了一个非常合适的补刀机会，“你和Arthur之间，难道……哦！你果然深藏不露！”

Arthur刚刚还笑容满面、如沐春风，听到这几句话之后，脸色立即就变了。

“Merlin——”Camelot国王威严的嘶吼着，从产床上一蹦而起，抓住小男仆的皮带，“你这回一定要给我解释清楚！！！”

Merlin发现自己这回是跳进Avalon也洗不清了。

——FIN——


End file.
